There typically is no way to visually monitor traffic or activity in parallel or serial cables. Hence, it is possible for a user to inadvertently interrupt data traffic by unplugging the cable while there is an on-going traffic in the cable. Further, there typically is no way of visually checking whether or not a port is functional. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for visibly checking port status and/or traffic on a cable.